


Introducing The Komahinanami Family

by Pastel_Colors



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Meet the Family, Multi, Polyamory, Trans Hinata Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Colors/pseuds/Pastel_Colors
Summary: There are twelve people in this family, I have a problem.I may make more parts of this but, I'm not sure.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Introducing The Komahinanami Family

Hajime: People have told me that I have a very non-traditional family and they're right! I am a very open person when it comes to the people I let stay in my house. You don't need a traditional family to have a good family. Let's start simple; I'm transgender, female to male, this will come into play soon. 

Next are my lovers. Yes, lovers, two of them. These two are my best friends and I wouldn't know where I would be without them. There's my husband, Nagito; he really affectionate, and a great listener, very loving and he's committed some war crimes but, I choose to ignore that. Despite everything, I still love this man.

Nagito: (Touch my husband and I will cut off your hands)

Hajime: Did you say something?

Nagito: No but, I'm very happy you think so highly of me despite my numerous faults.

Hajime: We still need to work on your confidence. Anyways then there's my wife, Chiaki; she's super sweet and kind, and huggable, she also died twice but again, I choose to ignore that. She's too precious not to love. But, she's not much of a talker.

Apparently Nagito and Chiaki don't love each other and they're just friends but, they love me so we all live together. I won't say they don't get jealous of each other but, if they do, they're good at hiding it since they both seem pretty content.

And then we have our nine children. Yes, you heard me right, **NINE.** First off is our youngest; Esperanza Komaeda, That's Chiaki and Nagito biological daughter but, even though she is not my biological child, I would still jump in front of a car for her, I see her as a daughter and I love her to bits. She's a talker, she loves conversation. I don't know where she gets it from, Nagito and Chiaki don't always like to talk.

Then there's Haru Hinata, the oldest of the little ones, remember how I said that I'm trans? Yeah, this is my biological son with Nagito. We suspect he might have autism; he's hasn't spoken yet and won't look us in the eyes. That amongst other things that are a bit too personal to share makes us think he on the spectrum. He's a curious little kid with an active imagination. He loves to draw literally anything that comes to his mind. He might grow up to be an artist. 

And then there's the middle child of the three, Kokona Nanami; Kokona is a girl I found on the streets. She didn't have any parents or siblings so I took her in. We decided that this child would be mine and Chiaki's child since Nagito already has two biological ones. It's very obvious that she's adopted, for one; she doesn't share any traits with any of us and for two, she's Afro-Asian. She's very very shy, it took us a good few months before she talked to us at all but, even now, she mostly just writes or signs what she wants. The one thing about her is that, she often likes adapting to people so, I'm not sure if she's actually shy or if she's mimicking Haru to adapt to him. She's quite intelligent for her age and has a love of learning.

Now we can move onto our five older kids. Monaca Towa, Kotoko Utsugi, Jataro Kemuri, Masaru Daimon, and Nagisa Shingestu; they were once called the Warriors of Hope and they have committed **_several_ **war crimes but, I love each and every one of them. When we found them, they all seemed a bit lost, Mentally I mean; and Nagito seemed to know them so we took them in. At that time, we only found four of them, Monaca was missing. Then one day, when I was just listening to some transmissions, I saw a rouge van in...space. Yeah, I know, it sounds weird. We were able to send one of our space devices to pull the van back down to earth and that's when we saw Monaca. 

When I first saw Monaca, something seemed broken about her. She seemed so aimless. I had heard about her before from Nagito, from her former friends and from someone who ended up being her half brother and they all described her as ruthless, cut throat, manipulative, and confident. She wasn't any of those things when I saw her; if it wasn't for her physical description, I would have thought that this was a different Monaca. She looked so defeated, she actually reminded me of myself back at Hope's Peak. I decided to bring her home since I knew what it was like to be alone and I wouldn't wish that upon anyone.

The Warriors weren't happy to see her at first. It was understandable; from the way they described her, she betrayed them so it's only normal that they wouldn't want to see her. However, over time, they started to accept her and she started to become happier again. I'm glad that we took her in, I think she deserved a second chance.

And finally we have this random ten year old child named Kokichi Ouma. He is our self-proclaimed freeloader of the house. Why did he call himself that? Because, all he needed to do to get adopted was to sneak onto our island, break into our house, eat all of our food and never leave. We kind of just accepted that he was never going away so we remade the guest room into his room. He often plays with the other self-proclaimed freeloader at Souda's house, Miu Iruma. I think they snuck onto the island together.

And that's our big old happy family of twelve. Three adults, five teens, one child, and three toddlers. Is that too many people in our house? Yes, definitely. Am I stressed out beyond belief with family and work? 100%, I have hypertension, I have to take medication for it. 

Would I change anything if I had the chance to? No, not at all. Seeing all of my family happy makes it all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> There are twelve people in this family, I have a problem.
> 
> I may make more parts of this but, I'm not sure.


End file.
